Hunter, Hunted
by The Fish Meister
Summary: Reid is taken and the team have two days to locate him before it is too late. Little do they know, the Un-Sub is closer than they think.
1. The Raid

Hotch sat back in his chair and sighed in frustration. Eight men had been left dead right outside the BAU in the last two weeks and with no witnesses and no CCTV footage the case was looking hopeless.

The team had profiled that the Un-Sub was a white male between the ages of 20 and 30 years old, methodical and organised with a preference for white brunette males. Their theory had been that the men represented a figure from the Un-Subs past, perhaps an uncle or father figure. The bodies had the ring finger removed and had been suffocated most likely with a plastic bag, and each had one word carved into their chest.

Eight bodies and not so much as a fingerprint to pin the killer down, this guy was taunting them and Hotch was getting more frustrated with each day he was still out their killing. With a sigh he got up from his chair and went to the conference room to peruse the meagre evidence which had been collected once again. This guy had to have gone wrong somewhere, it was just spotting where.

Hotch was not surprised to see Reid studying the map detailing the locations the victims had been abducted and later dumped, the kid had been working tirelessly for the past two weeks, Hotch had been forced to order him home more than once over the course of this case, last night being no exception and the kid couldn't possibly have had more than a few hours considering he had left at one in the morning and was back again at six armed with a mug of very strong and sugary coffee.

* * *

><p>Reid scanned the map in front of him, reached for a red marker and began to connect the points marked out before him, as the lines were formed he shaded the area captured within them, somewhere in this area lived a killer, he sipped his coffee and jumped at the sound of someone entering the room, he gasped at the sensation of hot coffee spilling down his shirt and cursed quietly as a dark brown stain settled into his clothing.<p>

He reached for a handkerchief and greeted Hotch with a sheepish smile as he tried in vain to remove the coffee from his shirt. "What are you doing back so early" Hotch enquired sternly as a father would speak to his son having caught him sneaking downstairs after bedtime. "Well I realised after I went home last night that the victims were taken from locations which form an arc around the west side of the BAU and if you draw lines from the abduction sites to the BAU building they all meet at one certain point on this map, a disused warehouse owned by one David Lister." "Have you had Garcia look into his background?" "No I'll call her after I've changed this shirt" Reid exclaimed shivering at the now cold coffee patch in the centre of his torso, Hotch nodded and left, silently hoping that this was the break-through the team needed.

* * *

><p>"Garcia here, speak o'fortunate one" "Garcia it's Reid, I need you to give me everything you've got on a Mr David Lister", "Ok David Lister, moved to Quantico 6 months ago after his father died leaving him a hefty inheritance including a warehouse which hasn't been used in years. Looks like Davey didn't have the happiest of childhoods, he bounced from foster home to foster home after his moms death twenty years ago in a car accident, his father was injured and blamed himself for the accident apparently neglecting the kid and beating him. Social services intervened after his father apparently tore the boys ring finger off and tried to suffocate him in order to 'prevent him from ever getting hurt', the boys finger couldn't be put back." "Ok thanks Garcia I think that's enough to warrant bringing him in." "His address has just been sent your way Junior G-man", "thanks Garcia".<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours later the FBI's SUVs were screeching up too Mr Lister's house, Reid, Morgan, Hotch and Prentiss approached the house with guns at the ready, "David Lister FBI! Come out with your hands up!" Morgan yelled through the door, the team waited a moment for any answer and upon receiving none Morgan kicked the door in allowing Hotch to pass him and head up the stairs, Prentiss proceeded past the staircase and into the sitting room, Morgan approached what appeared to be a laundry room and Reid went down a set of concrete steps into the basement.<p>

Reid's heart was racing as he looked for Mr Lister; he heard shouts of clear coming from different directions and listened intently for any sign of Mr Lister. He heard shuffling coming from the other side of a door over in the left hand corner past a few shelves lined with wine bottles and empty paint cans. He approached the door slowly and carefully trying not to let his nerves get the better of him, "Mr Lister?" "This is the FBI, come out slowly with your hands up, we only want to ask you a few questions", Reid heard a shuffle and he reached out slowly taking hold of the door handle and turning it. He pulled the door open to reveal a smallish room with another door to his immediate left which led out to the back of the house; he walked in slowly towards a figure huddled in the corner "Mr Lister?" He took a few more steps forward when he sensed something wasn't right, he started to panic slightly.

A bright flash blinded him for a moment and the once still figure flew forward with a glass bottle in hand and hit Reid hard around the head. He slumped to the floor releasing his gun as the figure stood over him; he tried to get his body to move as he struggled to get his words out. He felt himself being dragged out of the door at the back of the house and was powerless to fight back. The Un-Sub lifted him over a small brick wall and passed him to another man waiting at the other side. "Agent Reid as promised" the first figure said. Reid's eyes went wide with panic as the second man covered his mouth with a cloth, he tried to hold on but the darkness came and he lost consciousness, he didn't feel himself being placed gently into the boot of a car and he didn't hear the engine start as his captor drove right past his team without receiving a second glance.


	2. The Aftermath

"Did Reid come back from the basement?" Morgan asked as Hotch descended the stairs.

The team looked at each other anxiously realising they hadn't seen or heard from their friend since the beginning of the raid. Without another word the team sprung into action, Morgan pulled his gun and descended the stairs cautiously.

"Reid, man you ok?" he called waiting for the young geniuses reply; every second filled with silence increased the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He moved quickly scanning his surroundings for any trace of Reid.

"There's blood over here." He called which drew Hotch swiftly to his side.

"Not much, just a few drops, he must've been hit with that", he gestured towards a fragmented glass bottle which had a few drops of crimson blood snaking down the side.

Morgan moved swiftly out of the door leading to the back of the house, where he was met by a tall, stocky man facing the wall directly in front of Morgan. His dark hair hanging limply on his shoulders, a dark brown coat clung to his form and trailed all the way down to his feet.

"Move and I'll lodge this bullet in your brain!" Morgan boomed.

The man didn't move he simply chuckled to himself.

"You're too late Agent Morgan; he didn't even have time to scream." He sneered.

"Where is he you son of a bitch!" Morgan spat, moving slowly forward, gun trained on his head.

The man turned suddenly stopping Morgan in his tracks and grinned, revealing rotting, yellow teeth. He raised his hands and Morgan lurched forward cuffing him and forcing him towards the front of the house, the man came silently never losing the wide grin on his face as he watched the team's anxious faces as they realised that Reid was gone and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

><p>Reid opened his eyes and frowned realising he didn't recognise the room surrounding him; he winced as a wave of nausea swept over him. He had been hit hard, his hair was sticky with dried blood and he had a painful lump where the bottle had struck his head. He sat up to take in his surroundings; he had been locked in what appeared to be a disused bedroom. He had been left on a small bed with a steel frame; the room was small and virtually empty aside from a small drain in the middle of the floor, the purpose of which Reid did not want to dwell on.<p>

The walls appeared as though they were once a burnt orange colour, the paint was peeling now though, the colour fading. There was a large wooden door at the other side of the room which Reid attempted to reach but was stopped by a sharp tugging at his ankle, he looked down to see he had been shackled to the bed, keeping him just out of reach of the door handle.

Reid cast his thoughts back to the eight previous victims; they had been kept for two days and were each dumped with a different word carved into their bodies. 'Alone', 'Misunderstood', 'Rejected', 'Ignored', 'Beaten', 'Scarred', 'Bullied' and 'Avenged'. Reid didn't want to know what would be carved into him if he couldn't escape in the next two days. He sat pondering ways in which he could remove the chain from his ankle for what could have been seconds when he heard footsteps approaching the door.

The heavy footsteps stopped outside the door and the handle turned painfully slowly, letting out a groan in protest the door creaked open and a large figure strode calmly into the room, followed by a smaller man who looked nowhere near as confident as the first.

"Hello Agent Reid." Sneered the first, provoking a strangely surprised reaction from the second man. "I'm Dex but for all intensive purposes you address me as Sir, do you understand?" Reid nodded and glanced towards the smaller man who now appeared to be muttering to himself and pacing, clearly agitated.

"Calm down Andrew!" Dex snapped suddenly drawing Reid's attention back towards him.

"You…you didn't say anything about him being an…an agent" he spluttered in a voice reminiscent of a small child.

"Agent or not, we get who we're paid to get!" Dex barked, clearly infuriated now he shoved the young man back out of the door, Reid heard him fall to the floor hard with a yelp.

Someone is paying these men to hold me? Reid thought to himself, the blood drained from his face and he sat down on the bed, dizzy now.

Dex reached into his pocket very slowly and pulled out a large hunting Knife, his eyes shone with anticipation. "Now, we're going to play a game".

* * *

><p>"David Lister. He's claiming that an accomplice has Reid and will kill him if we don't follow his 'rules'." Hotch explained to Agent Seaver as they stood outside of the interrogation room.<p>

"Has he told us what the rules are?" she asked without taking her eyes away from the man.

"No, I want you to find out." Hotch gestured towards the door inviting Agent Seaver to go in. She hesitated for a moment, inhaled deeply and went in.

*Half an hour later

Seaver emerged from the room looking tired but hopeful. "He says the rules have been left outside the BAU in a large brown envelope" she said while half sprinting towards the front door.

* * *

><p>"Now Agent Reid we need to establish the rules for your friends." He lunged forward and took Reid's wrist, Reid cried out in pain as the blade bit into his arm. Dark blood streamed from the cut and ran down Reid's arm falling silently to the floor.<p>

Dex pushed his finger into the cut grinning as Reid yelped, he pulled it out and released Reid walking over to the wall running his finger over the peeling paint he formed the number '1' and returned to plunge his finger again into Reid's streaming arm, despite his desperate attempts to keep him back.

Seaver discovered the letter within a matter of seconds and raced back up to the BAU conference room where she tore it open and, forgetting to put any sterile gloves on she drew out a large colour photograph of a wall on which the 'rules' were written. The floor beneath the wall was encompassed by a large pool of blood.

"How much blood can a person lose and still survive?" Seaver whispered, Hotch didn't answer he just stared at the picture helpless to save his youngest team member.

Prentiss cautiously pulled out a second piece of paper, tears filled her eyes as she read what his captor had typed:

DEVIATE FROM THE RULES AND THE BOY WILL DIE AS HE LIVED

ALONE.


	3. The Game

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! Here's chapter three, enjoy all of you lovely people! **

Rules:

All instructions will be obeyed.

Calls are not to be traced.

No one outside of your team is to become involved.

Your agent is not to be directly addressed.

DEVIATIONS FROM THESE RULES AND THE BOY WILL LIVE AS HE DIED

ALONE.

* * *

><p>Reid was weak. He had lost a lot of blood before Dex had finished writing and bound up his wrist. He was pale and faint, he hadn't lost enough blood to kill him but it was enough to exhaust him. He needed rest.<p>

"You want some water?" Dex asked, drawing a confused look from Reid. He was a psychopath…he was supposed to be incapable of empathy.

"Y…yes please." Reid whispered. Dex grinned and called for Andrew to bring the water. The boy stumbled in and crouched next to Reid. He held out the beaker and Reid took it after which the boy whimpered and left swiftly.

"Enjoying it" Dex sneered, a smile flickering briefly across his face.

"Thank you" Reid managed slurping greedily at the cool refreshing liquid. He finished quickly and breathed in deeply, feeling slightly better now that he wasn't as dehydrated.

"Rule number five" Dex said with growing anticipation while moving towards Reid. "Food and water…costs" he made his point by striking Reid across the face suddenly, knocking the young agent off of the bed and onto the floor.

Reid tried to bring himself to his feet and prevent Dex from getting the fear he was looking for.

"What's wrong? Your friends let you down again?" He was barely off the ground when the man's foot connected with his ribs producing an audible crack which Dex clearly enjoyed.

"You're alone, again. No one is coming for you and no one cares".

He grabbed Reid by the hair and lifted him in order to strike his face again after which he wrapped his hands around the genius's throat with an iron grip. He looked right into Reid's eyes with a cold stare and squeezed.

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Prentiss turned to Hotch, the fear evident in her voice.<p>

"We wait." He sighed, waiting was the last thing he wanted to be doing, but until the Un-Sub contacted them he could do nothing. "Seaver, you go and try to get more from Lister and we'll go over the case file, when this guy contacts us we need to be ready."

Seaver went back to the interrogation room and sat down opposite the Un-Sub, Prentiss stood outside watching the new team member and looking for any clues Lister's behaviour would give. He had visibly relaxed when Seaver had entered the room; he was pleased to be able to toy with them again.

Prentiss stood for what must have been no more than twenty minutes when her phone buzzed. She opened it to see the pitiful image of a boy lying motionless on a bed, there was blood staining the sheets he lay motionless on and his face was bruised. She reached out to stabilise herself as she realised who it was. It was Reid.

* * *

><p>Andrew entered the room hesitantly, it had been at least half an hour since his brother had left the room and he couldn't stay out any longer. The agent in there was no older than him; Dex hadn't told him the contract was for an agent.<p>

When he entered the room he could barely believe it was an agent at all. How could an agent be so meek and fragile? He brought in a small bucket filled with warm water and a cloth; he walked towards the motionless form on the bed listening for any sign that he was even alive.

He knelt down next to the bed and began by wiping the blood from the boys face, there was nothing he could do about the boys broken ribs, he wouldn't last long enough for it to matter anyway.

Andrew hadn't wanted to be part of any of this, but who was he to argue with Dex? The person had called late, together the person and Dex had formed the plan, they would kill in order to grab the attention of the person they were after and then he'd be out of the way and the contact would be free of him. They had paid extra to make sure he died feeling worthless and in a great deal of pain. They really wanted to torment this kid. The idea was that he would be shown how worthless his life was and how little his friends and workmates valued him, apparently he had suffered a lonely childhood and the contact didn't want him to forget it.

* * *

><p>Reid groaned awaking into a world of pain he couldn't escape from, he turned feeling a sharp ache in his neck triggering his memory, he had been choking, he had felt his life slipping away, and he had felt so alone.<p>

He was aware of a presence in the room, turning he saw it was Andrew, he was stooped with a bucket and he had blood all over his hands. Reid's eyes widened.

"Are you hurt" he gasped looking drowsily for the source of the blood on the young man.

"It's not mine…its yours" Andrew muttered looking at Reid with intensity and concern, leading Reid to the conclusion that Andrew had not been part of the planning of his abduction.

"What does Dex want from me?" Reid asked trying to coax conversation from Andrew.

"It's not what he wants, it's what they want" Andrew mumbled, confusion flashed across Reid's face, "They?"

* * *

><p>The image which had been sent to Prentiss' phone was now up on the screen in the conference room, Morgan was holding Garcia who was know hysterical, he was shushing her gently and slowly running his fingers through her hair.<p>

"Is he…?" she sniffed, "No, he's alive." Rossi replied blankly. His mind was racing, there had to be a way to find him, why had the picture been sent to Prentiss' phone? Was this personal? Where they messing with her? There had to be a reason why it was Prentiss' phone, there just had to be.

* * *

><p>Dex burst in carrying a video camera on a tripod and set it up in the corner. He flew towards the bed which Reid was slumped on and shoved Andrew violently out of the way. He struck his head on the wall and a small trickle of blood snaked its way down his forehead.<p>

Dex held his hunting knife up to Reid's throat, Andrew reached out as if to try and stop Dex but decided against it, taking a step back tears rolled down his face as Dex cut into Reid's shoulder drawing a gasp from the boy.

"It's show time" he boomed reaching out and turning on the camera.


	4. The Clue

The team were all assembled around Garcia's desk; a video recording had been left outside of Seaver's house that morning labelled 'Round 1'.

Garcia put the disk into her computer and the room fell silent as Reid's battered face appeared on the screen he had been told what to say and was being dictated to from behind the camera by an unknown person.

"If you ever want to see me alive again you will drop twenty…" Reid broke into a lengthy coughing fit before continuing "…twenty five thousand dollars off at my home in the back yard at 6pm tonight, you will then leave and await further instructions", Reid was breathing hard, he was exhausted.

"Any deviation from these instructions will result in my death…" tears fell from his eyes and he looked to a figure not seen in the camera before saying "…you will have let me down again." With that the screen went dark. The time was 10.30am.

Without another word the team sprang into action, Garcia and Prentiss started going over the footage to see if there was any clue to Reid's location hidden within the video, Rossi called his bank, he had offered to give over the full amount in order to get their youngest agent back. Hotch ordered for a team of undercover Agent's to be stationed in the area surrounding Reid's house, he wasn't going to let that bastard get away again.

12.30pm

Prentiss ran into Hotches office nearly knocking two agents right over in a flurry of paperwork which would take hours to reorganise, but it didn't matter, Reid had left them a clue and there wasn't any time to waste.

* * *

><p>It had been hours since the video had been taken and Reid hoped the team had understood. He paced his room trying to ignore the pain in his chest and shoulder. He hadn't heard the sound of the door opening over his chains rattling along the floor.<p>

A hand gripped his shoulder and he turned quickly to see Andrew standing there holding a slice of bread and a glass of milk.

"I brought you this." He whispered "but you'll have to eat it fast so Dex doesn't find out" he looked nervously behind him, expecting his brother to burst in at any moment.

"Thank you." Reid said welcoming the chance to talk to someone. "Andrew?" He asked.

"Yeah" Andrew looked into Reid's eyes, his own mirroring the childlike innocence he saw in Reid's.

"Last time you were here you mentioned someone had arranged all this" Reid hinted, sipping at the milk. Andrew shuffled nervously looked down at the floor.

"Do you know who they are?" Reid asked hopefully.

"No" Andrew stood up and took the glass towards the door, "its not a 'they' it's a 'she'".

* * *

><p>Hotch and Prentiss rushed into Garcia's office where Morgan was waiting. "Hotch you have to see this, play it back baby girl" he placed a hand on Garcia's shoulder as she worked her magic.<p>

The shot of Reid asking for the money played with his coughing fit in the middle. "You see there?" Morgan pointed at the screen.

"The coughing?" Hotch asked, his brow crumpling in confusion.

"Look he's forcing it, the coughing is fake, it's a message!" Morgan yelled.

"Its Morse code!" He jumped holding up a piece of paper," look he started with a long cough and two quick ones, that's the letter 'D' and then one quick one, that's 'E'.

"He's given us the Un-Subs names!" Morgan shouted emphatically, "Dex and Andrew"

"Garcia I need you to look for anybody matching the Un-Subs first names who own property within a 60 mile radius of this building, they will have suffered abuse as a child, most likely from a brunette male who fits the descriptions of the victims" Hotch reeled, not even stopping to take a breath.

Garcia's fingers moved as fast as they possibly could, the furious tapping of her keys filled the room for a few minutes and then went silent, "Got it, Andrew and Dexter Cudrow, they have previous convictions of theft, burglary, armed robbery and assault".

"An address Garcia?"

"They live two blocks east of here, he's been right there the whole time".

Rossi entered with a bag filled with the money which had been demanded for Reid's return, he had heard the last few words spoken. "Guy's I'm going to take the money to Reid's house anyway, they might get distracted and give you time to get Reid out of there and if it's the wrong place, we've still complied with their demands."

Hotch nodded and left, he didn't need convincing, Reid was like a son to him and he wasn't going to risk the kid's life on anything. "Everyone with me, we're getting Reid back".

* * *

><p>The large wooden door flew open and Dex stormed in completely outraged, "You gave them our location!" he screamed in fury. He lunged at Reid throwing him across the room, his leg snapped as his chains stopped him and he screamed in pain.<p>

"You got us arrested, she said this wouldn't happen!" He emphasised his words with kicks to Reid's chest. Andrew ran in screaming for his brother to stop.

"Please Dex we have to go! They're coming, she's coming we have to get out of here just leave the agent please!"

Dex pulled out his knife and drew it back "just one last request" he brought it down hard and forcefully into Reid's side, Andrew let out a horrified screech, "you are nothing but a thorn in my side!" Dex yelled turning and slicing through Andrew's throat, his blood pooled on the floor and he collapsed in the doorway.

"All they'll find are the charred remains of someone they used to know" he grinned walking out of the door. It was only a few minutes before Reid smelled smoke.


	5. The Fall

The team pulled up onto the street they were looking for, what met their eyes was far from what they ha expected, smoke billowed out from the upstairs windows of the house and fire crews raced desperately to extinguish the flames which were now roaring.

"Someone please tell me this isn't the house that Re…" Prentiss broke off, she couldn't cope if she lost Reid, there had to be a mistake, he couldn't be in there.

Seaver moved forward slightly and then broke into a sprint despite the teams calls for her to stop, she dropped her phone and ran straight into the burning building calling for the one person she couldn't face life without.

* * *

><p>Reid clutched his side trying desperately to stop the blood from gushing out, smoke was filling the room and he knew he was running out of time.<p>

Dex was gone and whoever had arranged his abduction was on the way, he had to get out of there quickly before she arrived and finished the job. He dragged himself pathetically towards the door until the chain fastened to his ankle was taught, he couldn't escape, he was fastened here and would surely burn to death, unless…

He looked at Andrew, the one person who had shown them kindness these past few days and he reached out to his body, he was just out of reach, but Reid had to try, he had seen him carrying a set of keys and he knew the key to his chains would be in the boys pocket somewhere. The chains around his ankles bit into his flesh as he stretched as far as he could go, his ribs screaming and blood pouring from his stab wound.

He screamed in agony pushing his body far beyond its limitations, pain racked him and exhaustion crippled him but he kept on trying, he had to survive, he was going to make it back, he was going to spout random facts at the team, he was going to be teased by his teammates for his intelligence and he was going to see the only true family he had ever had, he pictured all of these things as he reached desperately until his fingers finally brushed Andrews lifeless feet.

Reid pulled at Andrew's lifeless feet, every part of his body begging him to give up, to relax, and to give in to the peace that sleep would bring. With a massive surge of strength he managed to pull Andrew's body towards him a few inches, he was that much closer to the keys which would surely be in the man's pocket.

He heaved again letting out a gut wrenching scream as he did, the body moved much farther this time giving Reid the space he needed, he reached into the pocket of Andrew's trousers and found what he was looking for, the keys.

He sat up painfully, he was fully exhausted now, he reached down and undid his chains, freeing him from this nightmare, he knew trying to stand would be pointless and crawled pitifully out of the door into a first floor corridor.

Smoke filled the place and he could hear fire crews shouting outside, he made his way slowly along the corridor, collapsing at the end, he turned to face the ceiling, every reserve of strength he had was gone, he couldn't fight anymore, he lay there slowly losing consciousness until he felt an arm wrap around him. His eyes flew open in blind panic, had Dex come back for him?

He looked up to see Seaver's eyes looking back at him, he let out a cry of relief as he let her lift him to his feet. He was too exhausted to realise she wasn't taking him towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Morgan and the team stood motionless for what seemed like an eternity, the revelation they had just been given rocked them to the core. Seaver had not gone in that house shouting Reid; Seaver had gone in that house shouting Dex. Seaver was behind this.<p>

"I will kill her!" Morgan boomed as the team broke into a run towards the house, he pulled his gun and a look of pure malice entered his features. She had run in to see if the Un-Sub was ok, if she orchestrated this then she no doubt intended to finish the job now and he was not about to let that happen.

Morgan rushed in, feeling the heat of the flames encompass his face, he raised his arm against the heat and began calling Reid's name, the rest of the team had remained outside to guard the exits, should Seaver attempt to make her escape that way.

He stopped dead; hearing footsteps above him and a dragging sound…was he too late? Had she killed him already? He didn't wait around to find out he bound up the stairs in a matter of seconds his attention was caught by the trail of blood smeared down one corridor to his left, he marched down it, gun at the ready, trying to see past the thick smoke which was rapidly filling the house.

* * *

><p>Reid felt fresh air hitting his face, he breathed it in deeply choking as the cool air filled his dry throat, he opened his eyes, being blinded by the glare of the sun in his face, he heard shouts from below, he could have sworn it was Hotch yelling.<p>

Why would Hotch be yelling? He racked his tired brain, why was Hotch below him? Were they trapped? Had he gotten Seaver killed? And then it hit him. The 'she' Andrew had told him about, the reason he had known about the Morse Code clue, the reason he had had time to escape. Seaver. She had organised this.

"One wrong move and I gut him right here" Seaver spat at the team wielding a penknife, she moved it to rest on Reid's throat.

"You don't want to do this Seaver" Hotch called. "Yes I do!" She screamed, outraged, "He was always better than me, always the baby, always the one you all cared about, I'm the newest, you never cared about me the way you care about him!" She pressed the knife firmer against Reid's already bruised and battered neck, his stab wound was bleeding profusely and the boy looked pale.

"Let him go" Hotch called, raising his gun and focusing it on Seaver's forehead, "or I will kill you" His tone was serious and threatening, the fury was visible in his eyes.

Reid was hunched over and Seaver was struggling to keep him upright and from falling right out of the window, he needed medical assistance now or he wasn't going to make it out alive.

* * *

><p>Morgan paced along the corridor hearing Seaver yelling at the team made him even more furious, he had trusted here, Reid had trusted her and she had betrayed him.<p>

He came up behind her as she ranted about how Reid had made her feel insignificant and he raised his gun. Seaver brought the knife closer to Reid's fragile throat and Morgan took the shot.

* * *

><p>Reid was being held upright, it hurt, and all he wanted was to curl up into a ball and fall asleep. Seaver brought the knife closer to his throat and he braced himself for the end, he closed his eyes and a shot rang out behind him.<p>

Seaver went limp behind him and collapsed over him, crushing him and sending a wave of pain through his entire body. He felt himself falling, his entire life flashed before his eyes, his first birthday, the day his father left, his first kiss, his graduation, his mother's admittance to a mental hospital, his ordeal with Tobias Hankel, Morgan patting him on the back, Garcia calling him her Junior G-man, Hotch looking at him with the concern of a father, Prentiss poking his face and joking about him being real, JJ holding him before she was sent away, the flash of light before he was taken and the feeling of Dex's cold, hard blade entering his side.

Everything, right up until this moment, his body felt weightless and the sound of his teams screams filled his consciousness as he felt himself fall…

* * *

><p>Morgan flew forwards as Reid's lifeless body slumped right out of the window, time seemed to stop as the kid he had known as his own brother slipped out of his grasp, he had killed him.<p>

He ran to the edge of the window as the kids body fell, but didn't hit the ground….

**(Sorry Seaver fans! I just couldn't bring myself to have anyone else betray Reid! Reviews are welcomed and loved greatly!)**


	6. The Mistake

Morgan didn't take one breath as he watched the scene unfold before him, he watched his friend and teammate fall from the window, he saw Hotch break into a sprint and leap out letting the boy fall on top of him, he heard a sickening crack as Hotches arm paid the price for his actions to save Reid.

He groaned and couldn't breathe as the kid had knocked the air right out of his lungs; Prentiss rushed forward and pulled Reid's lifeless body from Hotch calling a medic in fast. Hotch clutched his arm to support it but turned instinctively to care for Reid; he sat up groaning as he did and checked Reid's pulse.

The medics rushed in "He's unconscious and bleeding heavily." The medic told his team and they lifted Reid onto a stretcher taking him to the waiting ambulance, Hotch refused medical care until Reid had been taken care of and he accompanied Reid to the hospital praying for his youngest member to pull through, he couldn't lose him now, not now.

Morgan's eyes began to sting, the smoke and heat from the fire was beginning to claw at his skin. He turned to find his exit blocked by a wall of flames, at which point he called for a ladder and was swiftly aided by the fire crews.

Prentiss called Rossi to let him know what had happened and arranged to meet him at the hospital to see how Reid was doing.

* * *

><p>Rossi hung up picking up his bag of money, he let out a sigh of relief and looked around Reid's tiny house, it was neat and organised. He had various medieval and technical books organised alphabetically on a case taller than he was. There was no TV and several notebooks were lying around which were filled with Reid's thoughts and reflections.<p>

Rossi went upstairs to the boy's tiny bedroom to fetch the boy some clothes and essentials, he would no doubt need them after what he had suffered. He grabbed a bag from Reid's room and quickly packed him a few shirts, under garments and pants along with some pj's and a few books the boy had at his bedside.

He turned giving him just enough time to see Dex's fist connect with his face knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>Reid had gone into surgery and Hotch was finally allowing a doctor to look at his arm, Prentiss arrived at the hospital with Morgan and met JJ and Garcia who swiftly embraced Morgan and broke down, he moved his hand in slow circles on her back and soothed her, letting a few tears slip himself.<p>

JJ sat silently holding Prentiss' hand trying not to let the tears fall which were now filling her eyes, Hotch was being looked at and so there wasn't anyone to be strong, she had to be strong for everyone at least until he came back.

"Did you see him?" Garcia blubbered into Morgan's shoulder, "he was so…so…broken" she shook in a fit of hysteria and Morgan took her to get some air and calm down.

"Where's Rossi" Prentiss chimed in suddenly as if coming out of a trance, "he was supposed to meet us here, have you heard from him JJ?".

"No I haven't" she mumbled not breaking her focus on a particular point on the wall which she was now staring at. "He'll be here" she whispered in passing. He was the last thing on her mind right now, Reid could be dying on the table right now and Prentiss was worried about Rossi?

* * *

><p>Rossi awoke disorientated, his head ached and he felt nauseous, he was still in Reid's bedroom, he had been tied to Reid's bed, probably so he had no way of contacting the team. Dex must have found out that Reid wasn't dead and had gone to finish the job.<p>

Rossi flexed against his restraints and called for someone to help him, he couldn't be trapped here while Reid was in danger once again. His head spun and his arms ached, he suddenly felt a deep sadness overwhelm him, Reid had gone through beatings and been restrained for days, his pain now was nothing compared to the pain the young agent must've gone through. He cursed himself for his weakness, for not fighting back, for going to Reid's house alone and especially for not being there when the young genius would wake up to tell him that he really was safe, that he didn't have to worry any more.

But what really got to him was that Dex had taken his credentials and Reid was now a sitting duck…

* * *

><p>Reid awoke in a room which strongly smelled of cleaning products, there was no familiarity or warmth there, just plain white walls and basic sheets, in this room alone, he didn't feel like Spencer Reid anymore, he felt like a test subject.<p>

A doctor walked in looking intently at a clip board, muttering to himself. He introduced himself as doctor Blakestone and proceeded to ask Reid his name and address, all to make sure the young Agent was functioning normally and wasn't suffering from amnesia.

"I will go and inform your visitors that you are awake but you can't see them until the anaesthetic has fully worn off, get some rest Mr Reid…" Reid's mouth formed the word doctor, he had worked hard for that title and it wasn't going to be removed from him if he could help it. The doctor had already wandered out towards the waiting room however and so Reid was left to sulk to himself.

He quickly gave in to the call of sleep but didn't sleep peacefully, every time he closed his eyes he saw smoke pouring in, he saw Andrew's lifeless body next to him, he saw blood pooling around him and the keys to his chains always out of his reach, he saw Dex's face as his blade had been forced into his side, he saw the look of pleasure on his face as it happened and he awoke screaming, only to find that he wasn't alone…

* * *

><p>"Spencer Reid" the doctor called into the waiting room in order to attract his visitors attention.<p>

"Yes!" The team rushed forward, Hotch had rejoined them with a large plaster cast encasing his arm. "Spencer suffered major blood loss, for which he is receiving transfusions and will be for the next few days, he suffered three broken ribs and a large stab wound to his right side, we were able to operate and in time he will be left with a scar but no permanent physical damage. He suffered a slice to his left shoulder and severe bruising to his chest, arms, legs and especially his face, he required stitches to his forehead but it looks as though he will make a full physical recovery."

"Can we see him?" Garcia enquired meekly a request which for now was refused.

"We only allow one visitor at a time when a person is recovering from major trauma such as this" the doctors comment drew confused looks from the team.

"Are you saying he has a visitor?" Hotch asked, confused.

The doctor nodded, bemused by the teams reaction "One...Agent David Rossi".


	7. The End

Reid looked at the figure sitting in the corner of his room, the lights were out and he couldn't make out who it was. "Morgan?" he called, his sad eyes straining for a better view. "Hotch?" The figure remained silent. "Rossi?" the figure shifted were it was.

"Rossi is that you?" Reid's voice cracked with frustration, why wasn't he answering him? The figure slowly rose and took a step forward light from the doorway illuminated Dex's face and produced a child-like whimper from Reid.

* * *

><p>Rossi flexed against his ties and called for help, he had been for over an hour now, nobody had heard him, what was Dex doing to Reid right now? He heard the sound of the lock turning downstairs and froze.<p>

Who could have a key to Reid's apartment? Was it Dex? Was it Hotch? Where they here to kill him or free him? He listened silently as the stranger paced Reid's living room, he heard slow, methodical footsteps trudging up the stairs, he heard them slow as they neared the room and the door swung open slowly…

* * *

><p>Hotch paced wishing Rossi had spoken to him before seeing Reid, he had wanted to be able to reassure the young genius that he was safe when he awoke and he had wanted to ask Reid gently to recount the details of what had happened. It wasn't like Rossi to do something without checking with him first.<p>

His brow crumpled as he thought about Rossi's odd behaviour. He had gone to Reid's house to drop the money and had planned to meet them in the waiting room, but why hadn't he? Hotch couldn't shift the feeling in his stomach that something wasn't right.

'Calm down you're just being paranoid' he thought to himself, 'Rossi wouldn't hurt Reid, he must've just needed to see him, he probably brought Reid something to wear and that's why he went in first, but surely he would've had to walk past him to do that?' The team hadn't seen him, could they have missed him? Not likely.

* * *

><p>Dex reached out and pushed a knife to the boys throat. "Scream and I will kill you" he hissed. He reached for Reid's previous knife wound and picked at the stitches, slowly pulling them out one by one.<p>

Reid grimaced; his side was burning in agony, where was his team? How could they just let Dex walk in? "You don't have to do this" Reid whimpered as Dex opened the wound in order to allow it to bleed again.

"I won't get my money if you're not dead" He grinned, "so actually I do have to do this" he punched Reid hard in the side in order to aggravate his wound yet again.

* * *

><p>Reid's housemaid had been surprised to find Rossi tied up in his bedroom, Reid had never struck her as that type of person. The man had seemed distressed and she couldn't get his ligatures off soon enough before he was on the phone and out the door.<p>

This was the strangest working day she'd ever had.

Rossi sprinted down from Reid's room and leapt into his SUV, calling Hotch on the way. There wasn't any answer, which could mean he was with Reid, protecting him. Rossi felt a glimmer of hope spark in his veins. He hit the gas and willed the boy to be ok; he wasn't going to let him die, not after they had just got him back.

* * *

><p>Hotches phone buzzed in his pocket he looked at the caller ID and didn't even stop to pick up, Rossi would not be calling from Reid's room, which meant someone else was with Reid. "Morgan lets go!" Hotch yelled pulling his gun from his pocket.<p>

Morgan sprang into action and followed Hotch "What's goin' on?" he asked panicking. "Rossi isn't the one in there with Reid" the words barely out of his mouth before Morgan sprinted past him and towards Reid's room.

The entire team burst through the door to a ghastly pale Reid, his sheets were drenched in blood and he was whimpering quietly. Dex was hunched over him like a modern day Dracula, blood was dripping from his hands and he was grinning.

"Back away from him you son of a bitch!" Morgan spat training his gun on the man's head. Dex reached into his pocket and took out his knife, before he had time to even lift it a shot rang out, the team turned to see Rossi lower his gun, he was wild eyed and out of breath.

The team lowered their guns and Reid began flat lining, doctors rushed to his pale form and Dex was taken out on a stretcher.

A nurse ushered the team out, Garcia was hysterical and Rossi was beside himself with guilt, he had done this, he had been responsible for the suffering Reid was now in. He felt himself dizzying and everything went black as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Hotch sat with his teammate, Rossi had collapsed just after Dex had been taken, no doubt due to exhaustion. He had been out cold for around two hours and had been given a bed to rest in.<p>

Garcia had insisted on being with Reid when he awoke and Morgan wouldn't leave her, Hotch knew they would be the best people for Reid to see when he awoke. Hotch hated himself for letting Dex into that room and hated himself for not realising sooner.

JJ came to the doorway to inform Hotch that Reid had woken up and was going to be okay. Rossi stirred and opened his eyes, he looked at Hotch and got in one look the answer he wanted, Reid was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>Garcia and Morgan had been at Reid's bedside for half an hour, Garcia had been holding Reid's delicate, pale hand and Morgan had been comforting her through the whole thing.<p>

Reid had fresh bandages around his torso and his heart monitor beeped monotonously. He was aware of a presence next to him and a hand gently holding his, he heard Morgan's reassuring voice as he slowly slipped back into consciousness.

His eyes fluttered open and closed as they adjusted to the bright lights. Garcia's hand tightened around his "Reid oh my God you scared me!" she exclaimed loudly. Morgan's hand moved to her back as a reminder that Reid wasn't ready to be fussed just yet.

"What happened to Dex?" Reid mumbled. "He took a bullet to the chest and stopped breathing during surgery, he couldn't be revived." Reid relaxed then. He was safe, no one could hurt him anymore.

"and Seaver?" he asked. "Sh…she tried to kill you Reid and we had…to…" Reid understood and a tear glistened in his eye, how many more people he trusted were going to let him down? Garcia wiped the tear gently from his cheek and soothed him in a mother-like tone. "You're going to be ok". For the first time since his ordeal had begun, he really believed that he would. Garcia and Morgan were two people he could always rely on and he needed that, badly.

* * *

><p>6 months later<p>

Reid walked into the bullpen, coffee in hand, he was relieved to be back again, although he knew he would attract stares from his fellow workmates. He fiddled with the paperwork on his desk aware of the eyes piercing his skin.

"Hey pretty boy!" Morgan called enthusiastically, he bounded over to the young genius and patted him on the back, Reid smiled half-heartedly. The greeting made him feel self-conscious and he just wanted to get on with his work.

By the end of the day Reid was sick of the attention he was receiving, he left the BAU earlier than usual and took the metro home. On the way he reflected on the day he had just had. Every person in the BAU had been happy to see him, he had never been loved that much by his family but now he had a bigger family than he could ever have hoped for.

He felt a warm feeling deep in his soul as he realised how much the team meant to him and he to them and he knew now that because of them, he was going to be okay.

**Well that's the end of this story, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I shall be posting some more ideas up soon so keep an eye out! Thank you!**


End file.
